My Beloved Fox
by Kitsune of the Wind
Summary: A poems for Kurama fans. Update: new poem on Kurama.
1. Chapter 1

My Beloved Fox 

_My sliver fox,_

_Why did you go on that hunt?_

_You shouldn't have gone._

_Look at what it cost you,_

_Your friend's life_

_And it almost cost yours as well._

_If you hadn't found that woman_

_The one you now call mother,_

_You would have died_

_But you did find her_

_And lived._

_Now you have a new body._

_You are part human,_

_With two different souls in one body._

_You have red hair instead of sliver._

_You have become kinder,_

_My now red haired fox._

_You have grown attached to this world,_

_But what has it done for you?_

_Your mother got sick,_

_And would have died,_

_If you hadn't stolen the Forlorn Hope_

_With Hiei and Goki._

_But you walked out on them_

_And use it for your wish_

_To save your mother._

_You could of die there,_

_For the Forlorn Hope needed a life_

_To make a wish come true._

_If it weren't for that Spirit Detective,_

_Yuskuke Urameshi,_

_You would have died this time_

_To save her._

_That boy, Yuskuke, told the mirror_

_To take some of his life,_

_So she wouldn't cry over her dead son._

_My fox, you were lucky that time,_

_And you later helped Yusuke, Kuwabara,_

_And your new partner,_

_That fire demon, Hiei,_

_With the Four Saint Beasts _

_And the Dark Torment._

_Where Yoko appeared and_

_You started to gain his abilities. _

_Be careful, my dear fox,_

_For you have almost died many times,_

_That I don't want to count._

_My beloved Karama, _

_Don't forget about your past,_

_As you journey into the future._

_Be careful my fox,_

_My sliver/red fox._

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I hope you like this. My friends read and told me "You have to post it on the net.". Here it is. If like send me ideas on other poeple and give info on the person. Thanks for reading.


	2. Do you still love me?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but these poems.

Do you still love me?

Mother…

What would you do

If you knew who I was,

What I was.

I took your son,

I used you,

In order to live.

Do you still love me mother?

I'm a thief,

A demon.

Someone who took lives.

I stole from you even.

Your son,

Your real son.

Do you still love me?

A human and a yoko,

A man and a fox.

I love you,

You bind me to this world.

Yet my greatest fear remains.

That one day, those ties will be shattered,

And I will lose the love

That has given me comfort,

All these years.

Do you still love me, mother?

I got this idea after read a fic I have by ryquest: Tears of Silver. You can get ideas in the weirdest of places. I was in the gym locker room just before class ended and I got the idea and started writing it down. Good thing no one bothered me or I would have lost it. I'll update soon. Have a good summer.


	3. I look at the world

I look at the world

With lonely eyes.

But you filled that loneliness, my love.

That night you kissed me

Under the full moon

I loved you ever since.

If you leave now,

I'll break.

I yearn for your touch,

Your lips touching mine

In sweet pilgrims' play.

Comfort brims within me

When I listen to your voice

And my joy swells to hear

You call my name

The time we have shared

Will forever be in my heart

As you will.

Pilgrim's play is from Romeo and Juilt. I still can't believe that I wrote down something from that. I have asked friends about this poem before I posted it and they yelled at me to post it, so here you go.

Sorry, for the wait. I was working (little kids are scary). Hope you enjoyed it. And I like to thank everyone who has left a review and waffle8waffles and MR TOMATO!. They have given me ideas and have helped edit. Thank you also to the readers that don't review. Bye.


	4. Phases of the Moon

With each phase of the moon

My love for you grows.

Your eyes tell of love,

And your lips speak of pleasure.

Alas, my hearts a battleground

And you are a warrior

In an ever changing field.

The moon whispers of passion,

It's light touches my skin tonight,

Speaks of your touch.

Oh, my warrior that fights for my heart,

You have gained what you have fought for,

In an ever changing field.

Disclaimer: I don't anything, but myself and what I write.

Sorry people for not updating in a long time. This one came to me after I went to a dance with my boyfriend. Again, a Kurama poem or if you wish, anyone you wish. I'm in the middle of another one, I'll post it as soon as I can.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's, everyone!


End file.
